


Just go with the flow

by BourbonKid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„The last time we met, you tried to kill him“, he said accusingly to Tony, „and suddenly you… you… go with the flow?“</p><p>Tony actually shrugged. „Well, it’s an improvement, isn’t it?“</p><p>Now also available in Chinese thanks to flymetothemoon16: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10367028/chapters/22903824</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- contains SPOILERS for Captain America: Civil War - 
> 
> I just got my Laptop back and went to see Civil War - perfect coincidence. Obviously my perverted mind was enthralled by the movie, to say the least. So I had to write SOMETHING, though I'm not happy with how it turned out! Sorry for the mess!

Steve stopped dead in his tracks and strained his super serum enhanced hearing. 

 

His heartbeat picked up and an ice-cold lump formed in his stomach as he took in the distant noises, trying to discern the direction they were emanating from. There was definitely something out of the ordinary going on, usually there was barely a sound to be heard inside the huge fortress-like building in the depth of the Wakandan jungle.

 

Panic began to settle in and the cup of coffee he was holding crashed to the floor unnoted as he darted off towards the source of the noise in a sudden sprint. His panic morphed into downright fear as he neared the room where Bucky’s body was kept in cryosleep.

 

Fuck.

 

He slowed down when he reached the end of the corridor that lead to Bucky’s room, trying to catch his uncharacteristically ragged breathing. 

 

The noises were much more audible now that he had closed in on their source. Steve caught a deep moan of distress and his fear threatened to choke him. Somebody was hurting his friend. His helpless, cryosleep-weakened, only just recently regained friend. 

 

Bucky looked so goddamn frickin’ innocent behind that glass, his face relaxed and open in his frozen state. The thought of losing him again made Steve sick to his stomach. 

 

He had to stomp down on the urge to charge into the room blindly. Years of combat experience told him that he should take time to prepare for whatever awaited him behind the open doorway, though. 

 

Grinding his teeth, he slinked closer to the open doorway, his whole body strung tight as a bow. He didn’t even carry a weapon, not expecting trouble after weeks of peaceful silence. How had they managed to sneak in anyway? The building was supposed to be secure and nobody knew they were here...

 

Another throaty moan could be heard and Steve was pretty sure that it was Bucky’s voice by now. That was the last straw. Without a second thought, he left all caution behind and crossed the remaining distance to the door. 

 

The sight that greeted him had him reeling back in confusion. 

 

The first thing he noticed was that there was no imminent danger. Even before his mind had processed what his eyes perceived, his instinct told him that Bucky wasn’t hurt. 

 

Then his brain began to work again and his mouth fell open in a disbelieving gape. 

 

What the…?

 

 

The open cryosleep-chamber stood in the corner, steam still rising out of it. Steve’s eyes tracked over the floor that was covered in little glinting pieces of broken ice, they were literally everywhere. 

 

Bucky himself caught his attention right away. The man was leaning over the large table in the middle of the room, his upper body planted firmly on the white surface. His skin was still covered in droplets of water from the freezing - or maybe it was sweat by now, Steve couldn’t tell. 

 

Steve felt strangely numb as his gaze wandered over Bucky’s crumbled shirt that had ridden up on his muscled back, his pants that had been shoved down to mid-tight and finally his exposed ass that was currently getting the pounding of his life. His whole body was shaking with the effort of taking it and every thrust elicited another one of those sinful sounds that Steve would never have associated with his pal. 

 

The assassin's one remaining hand scrambled on the smooth tabletop, uselessly searching for purchase and finding none. The noises he was making left no doubt about his pleasure, deep heartfelt moans mixed with desperate mewls and groans. Combined with his blissed out expression and his writhing body, Steve was pretty sure he had never seen Bucky enjoying himself that much.

 

Holy shit.

 

 

Behind his oldest friend, there stood no other than Tony fucking goddamn Stark. 

 

The skintight suit he usually wore underneath his armor was peeled off his upper body, leaving him naked to the waist. Parts of his suit were strewn all over the floor, only Tony’s legs and feet were still covered in the red metal plates.

 

The grip of his hands on Bucky’s hips was so tight, Steve was pretty sure they’d leave bruises later, not that Bucky seemed to mind. Tony's sculpted abs flexed with every hard thrust he delivered into Bucky’s ass with an obscenely wet slapping noise, much to Bucky’s obvious delight.

 

Steve’s friend reacted to Tony’s ministrations as though the engineer's cock was the goddamn revelation. Stark’s face in turn was scrunched up in concentration, but the pleasure was still very obvious on his handsome bearded features. 

 

Steve swallowed hard as he took in Tony’s cock that was sliding in and out of Bucky in a rapid pace. The man’s cocky bravado clearly didn’t stem from nothing, Steve thought. Tony was fucking  _hung_. And he knew how to use what god had given him, judging from Bucky’s reaction. 

 

Tony himself was solely focused on the task at hand, namely fucking the living daylight out of the Winter Soldier. Bucky for his part seemed too blissed out to be aware of anything besides Tony’s huge dick driving into him with abandon. Therefore, neither of them had noticed Steve’s arrival. 

 

He stared at Tony’s glistening cock sliding in and out of his friends ass, somehow completely mesmerized by the display. How the hell had Stark found them? And the more important question: how had he turned from „He killed my mom, I’ll ripp him apart“ to „I’ll bend him over and stick my dick up his ass“? It was confusing to say the least. Confusingly hot. 

 

Stark's own moans mixed in with Bucky’s and Steve suddenly became aware that their voices were both unerringly male. The thought created a weird little flop in Steve’s stomach. Yep, Iron Man was fucking the Winter Soldier right in front of Steve’s eyes and Bucky was loving every minute of it. And Steve was unbelievably turned on by it. 

 

Holy fucking shit. 

 

Steve’s mind tried desperately to process the news that his comrades and sworn enemies were currently engaging in gay sex with each other. His brain failed miserably to understand what was happening, his cock on the other hand was more than thrilled. The crotch of his jeans had grown impossibly tight as he looked on. 

 

By the sounds the two men were making, they were getting close. Tony’s thrusts turned just that tad bit harder and Bucky’s ass hitched slightly higher, providing even better access. The image was too much for Steve to cope. Before he could stop himself, a tiny choked off sound had escaped his throat. Subsequently, Tony’s head whipped around, his eyes growing wide as he recognized Steve standing in the doorway.

 

If it hadn’t been such a weird situation, it would have been funny. 

 

Tonys face carried the prototype of the metaphorical deer-in-the-headlights-look, obvious shock written all over his features. Still, he seemed utterly unable to keep his hips from moving, as thought he wasn’t in control of his body anymore. 

 

„S-Steve“, he stuttered, which caused Bucky to focus on the intruder as well. 

 

For a moment, Steve expected them to frantically pull apart. Then Bucky moaned helplessly as Tony’s cock hit something inside him  _just right_  and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

 

That was finally enough to shake Steve out of his immobile state. With an undignified yelp, he fled the scene. 

 

He didn’t stop until he had crossed half the building - thankfully without running into anyone - and found a deserted room to hide in. There he sunk back against the door as soon as he had locked it behind him. A broken moan wrung itself out of his throat as he replayed what he had just witnessed before his inner eye while he palmed his painful erection.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have sent Stark that phone!

 

 

It was much much later that he dared to unlock the door and peer out into the empty hallway. He honestly didn’t know what to do under the given circumstances, so he opted for sneaking back into his suite unseen and pretend as though nothing had happened.

 

The plan didn’t work out, though. Within an hour of him trying to read the same damn page of his book, there was a knock on his door. After a moment, he decided that acting as though he wasn’t home wouldn’t solve anything so he shuffled over and opened the door.

 

As expected, Stark and Bucky stood before him like a pair of lost puppies. Neither of them dared to meet his eyes; even Bucky, wo had acquired a quite stoic air since his brainwashing, seemed overly queasy. Steve had never felt as uncomfortable in his entire life. What was he supposed to say? „Glad that you made up, sorry I watched you two fuck“?

 

Finally, Tony cleared his throat and searched out Steve’s gaze.

 

„Um“, he began eloquently, „Yeah… so that happened.“

 

Steve shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for him to continue. 

 

„Look Steve“, Bucky clinked himself into the halting conversation, „we didn’t plan that. It just kind of… we just went with the flow.“

 

Steve raised one brow. „The flow“, he repeated flatly.

 

„Yup, the flow“, Tony verified, as though that explained anything.

 

„Exactly“, Bucky commented sincerely. 

 

Steve felt a headache beginning to build behind his temple. „Are you kidding me?“ It came out much more aggressive than he had intended, but it had the desired effect: they both had the decency to look embarrassed. „The last time we met, you tried to kill him“, he said accusingly to Tony, „and suddenly you… you… go with the  _flow_?“

 

Tony actually shrugged. „Well, it’s an improvement, isn’t it?“ 

 

Steve glowered at him until Tony continued in an exasperated tone: „Aw, come on Cap! Don’t play all innocent now, not after enjoying the show.“

 

Steve could feel the heat creeping upon his cheeks slowly and he ducked his head in shame. „Just lock the damn door next time!“, he ground out, his face flaming.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could barely make out the shit-eating grin forming on Bucky’s lips. „We’ll try to remember“, he drawled. „Maybe“, he added after a second.

 

Steve just hung his head and groaned as Tony chuckled.

 

Then Stark took a step closer to Bucky and slung an arm around the taller man’s waist, causing Steve to look up. Bucky’s voice was already a little husky and his eyes twinkled as he told Steve: „So, see you later, buddy.“

 

Tony tipped two fingers to his temple in a mock-salute. „Cap.“

 

They left Steve standing dumbfounded in his doorway, watching them walk down the corridor. He caught a glimpse of Stark’s hand squeezing Bucky’s ass, right before they vanished around the corner. 

 

He groaned again, his pants already tightening up. 

 

He was so fucked...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets very frustrated.

Steve sighed again and tried desperately to blend out the noises. It was a futile attempt, though. An especially deep groan resonated through the thin wall to his bedroom and the constant rhythm of the bed frame banging repeatedly against the concrete from the other side picked up once more.

 

He groaned in frustration and put the book he’d been reading aside on the covers of his bed. He couldn’t concentrate anyway, not with the sounds coming from the adjourning suite in the Avenger’s Tower. Bucky’s suite to be precise, which Tony had thoughtfully placed right next to Steve’s in order to let the two friends stay as close together as possible. 

 

„Thanks for that, Tony", Steve thought sarcastically. 

 

The banging picked up in speed and the moaning turned a notch louder, more intense. Steve ground his teeth together, grabbed his pillow and rolled onto his belly in order to bury his face in it to drown out the noises, to no avail. It was painfully obvious, when the activities in the next room finally reached their peak. The deep moaning left no doubt about how much his two comrades were enjoying themselves.

 

A minute later, it was finally over and Steve groaned in frustration. His cock was so hard, it hurt. Still, he refused to do anything about it because it just felt wrong to jerk off to his friends having sex. Obviously really good sex. And an awful lot of it at that. 

 

He had barely picked up his book and began to read again, as another deep moan resonated through the wall behind him. And that was it, the last straw! With a scowl already etched onto his features, he scrambled out of his bed and stomped over to his closet. Meanwhile, the noises had regained a constant quality and Steve had difficulties to refrain from just punching his fist through the wall. On the other hand, that would only serve to put their activities even closer to his own bedroom, as he knew perfectly well. Therefore, he opted for a soft worn sweatshirt that hung low enough on his muscled frame that it covered his crotch, hiding his arousal effectively. 

 

With the garment in place, he made his way to the door with determined steps and crossed the space to the entrance of Bucky’s suite swiftly. Not giving himself time to get cold feet, he banged repeatedly on the door right away. 

 

The unmistakably sexual sounds from inside ceased and there was a moment of silence before bare feet padded over the lush carpet. Then the heavy door was opened and Steve was greeted with the sight of a very naked, very sweaty, very sticky Bucky. The newly attached metal arm glinted at him in the low lights from the corridor. Tony’s design, of course.

 

Instantly, he could feel his face flaming up and he averted his eyes pointedly. He wasn’t fast enough not to notice Bucky’s half hard cock and the come smeared on his smooth skin, though. 

 

„Buck!“, he chided in an affronted tone, „For the love of god, at least put something on!“

 

The Winter Soldier seemed unfazed. „Come on Steve, you’ve seen me naked before“, he drawled dismissively. 

 

„Not when you’re having sex!“, Steve exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

 

That’s when Tony emerged from behind Bucky and looked over the man’s shoulder curiously. Of course, he was in the exact same state as Bucky, not that Steve was looking or anything. 

 

„What’s the matter?“, he inquired, his brows raised in question.

 

Waiting for Steve’s reply, Tony slid his arms around Bucky’s waist from behind and pulled him back against himself while he buried his nose in the crook of the Soldier’s neck. Steve could tell the exact moment, Tony’s erection slid against Bucky’s naked ass by the little appreciative moan his friend made in the back of his throat. 

 

These two had no shame whatsoever.

 

Refocusing on the matter at hand, Steve cleared his throat. „Well, tune it down a bit, will you? I can hear practically everything and it’s annoying, to say the least“, he explained strictly. „It’s my weekend, too, you know. And put something on, Buck!“

 

Two pairs of eyes blinked at him in silence for a moment. Okay, that came out harsher than he had intended but damn, these two were too much to handle. Not waiting for their consent, he scowled at them one last time before he turned around and went back to his own room. As soon as his door was closed behind him, he exhaled deeply and became aware of his heartbeat hammering away in his chest. 

 

It took approximately three more minutes before the sex noises could be heard again, albeit a little more subdued than before. "At least they are trying", Steve thought. However, his relieve was short-lived because suddenly Tony made a shushing sound and both of them broke out in a fit of laughter at Steve’s expense. He growled in annoyance and when the moans became louder and louder again, he actually banged his hand against the wall like an old grumpy lady.

 

Not that it helped any. 

 

 

Over the course of the next weeks, Steve began to wish that the whole Sokovia Accords intermezzo would have ended differently. If these damn laws forbade superheroes to fuck each other, he’d have signed right away, no questions asked. In his defense, he was almost convinced that his teammates were trying to drive him crazy on purpose. 

 

Each night and nearly every day, the sounds of sex rang through Steve’s apartment without him having any. It was the most annoying thing he had ever encountered and it left him constantly somewhere between aroused and furious. 

 

Still, it only got really bad when Tony and Bucky made their relationship more and more official. It began with them holding hands (Iron Man and the Winter Soldier holding hands!!!) in the Avenger’s presence. No one seemed to mind one bit, except Steve, which drove him even more insane. Why was he the only one who took offense? Wasn’t Natasha as weirded out by the casual touches and gentle nuzzling as himself? 

 

On the other hand, Wanda and Vision had something going on as well and he didn’t mind that, either. Well, maybe he minded a bit, but at least they kept their sex life private like decent people. And Nat and Bruce weren’t even on a talking basis, which Steve was guiltily glad for because he really couldn’t deal with all those couples around him. 

 

The worst thing was, that it made his friendship with Bucky really awkward. First of all, Buck had considerably less time for him, because he was constantly busy getting laid. Or, more recently, hanging out with his lover and doing god knows what. Not that Tony was the type to indulge in romantic stuff but neither was Bucky so maybe that was why they were so goddamn smitten with each other. Anyway, they started going out. Like out on dates. Steve was overly tempted to get Natasha on board and spy on them.

 

When he asked Bucky outright where he and Tony had been the evening before, he got a rare happy smile from his pal. „Went to the pub, had a few beers“, came the rather lame explanation but the smile stood in mysterious contrast to the meager information he’d given Steve. 

 

Secondly, Steve didn’t know how to act in Buck’s presence anymore. He felt like he was treading on a minefield nowadays, because he didn’t have a clue which topics were safe any longer. It didn’t help that both of his friends seemed way more relaxed now that they engaged in sex multiple times a day. Tony lost a considerable amount of his sass while Bucky seemed less depressed from his brainwashing experience. 

 

Basically, all the fucking must have taken it’s toll on them, because they both became a lot less hostile. Bucky even showed Sam some knife fighting techniques in a quite companionable training session, which really freaked Steve out. Sam obviously didn’t care about the gay sex thing and Steve felt like he was left out of the loop. Not that he was homophobic, he definitely wasn’t, but shouldn’t the other Avengers at least feel a little uncomfortable? It was quite a change from outright civil war to something akin to a sex addiction after all. 

 

At least that’s what Steve thought. 

 

Apparently, nobody gave a damn what Steve thought, though. Therefore, he was stuck in the weirdest place he’d ever found himself to be in. He got used to the nearly constant hardness between his legs and finally caved in when he couldn’t refrain from jerking off any longer. So he fell into a routine that basically consisted of him rubbing one out each time he could hear his comrades going at it through his bedroom wall. That didn’t exactly improve his queasiness around his friends and he felt more and more like a total perv. 

 

The only upside was that Bucky wasn’t allowed to partake in missions, yet, and Steve had a few days of peace each time they had to head out with the team. However, witnessing the two of them saying goodbye to each other nearly gave him eye cancer. He really didn’t need those images of them licking into each other’s mouths seared into his mind. During their absence, Tony used every free minute on the phone with his lover, whispering things Steve couldn’t understand even with his enhanced hearing. Filthy things, probably. Or sweet things. Or both. Damn it!

 

Briefly, he considered calling agent Carter and asking her out. Though, after staring at her number for about ten minutes, he had to admit to himself, that he didn’t want to see her at all. What he really wanted, was to trade places with Bucky and get some of that huge dick. 

 

Or to trade with Tony, he wasn’t picky. 

 

 

He found himself hammering against the wall repeatedly once again. „Come on, please!“, he shouted exasperatedly, his tone bordering dangerously on whining. How the hell could Tony keep up without the serum? Steve’s own cock hurt by now from the multiple orgasms he’d had that night. Still, his comrades didn’t cease their activities in the least, they could go on all night, as he knew from way too personal experience. 

 

„Sorry!“, came the muffled reply. 

 

Steve was pretty sure, he could hear them snicker, tough. He ground his teeth and fisted his aching cock. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets even more frustrated

Steve almost choked on his cereal as Bucky slapped Tony’s ass and gave it a quick suggestive grope afterwards, before he headed over to the fridge.

 

Why couldn't Steve have that one thing to himself? All he wanted was a peaceful breakfast in the communal kitchen after his morning run with Sam. Was that too much to ask for? 

 

Obviously it was, because apparently Bucky had managed to drag Tony out of bed at this godforsaken early hour (it was a quarter to ten, actually) in order to raid the fridge. Now they were peering into the thing as if it held all the answers, their minds still sluggish from sleep.  Both of them were scarcely clad: Bucky in a loose fitting old white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, Tony in red sweatpants and a worn flannel shirt he hadn’t even bothered to button up. Neither of them had put on socks or shoes and most likely underwear was highly overrated in their opinion as well.

 

Finally, Bucky decided on some orange juice and got hold of the carton. In his typical can’t-be-bothered-manner, he screwed the lid off and took a long swig. 

 

Steve’s brows furrowed as he watched. „Bucky“, he growled from his place at the kitchen counter, „use a glass, will you?“ 

 

The Winter Soldier turned halfway around to face him, his eyes darkening with annoyance. „Good morning to you, too, Steve!“, he retorted. Okay, so maybe Steve’s tone could have been a little friendlier, but still. They didn’t need to demonstrate their incredibly perfect sex life at any given opportunity, did they? And besides, who knew where Bucky’s mouth had been! Steve had a few vague ideas…

 

„I already took a sip out of that earlier, by the way“, Clint commented distractedly from the sidelines without looking up from whatever damn video he was watching on Stark’s tablet.

 

„Great“, Steve thought to himself. „Very helpful, Barton!“ 

 

Bucky tipped the carton in Clints direction. „See, no one minds, Stevie!“

 

Tony, who’d been suspiciously silent until now, gave a noncommittal sleepy grunt and took the carton out of Bucky’s hand. Under Steve’s disbelieving gaze, he took a glass out of the cabinet and poured the juice into it before handing it to his lover. 

 

Bucky snorted dismissively but he took the glass from Tony and stalked over to the kitchen table, where he slumped down into one of the chairs unceremoniously. He seemed pretty exhausted, as if he hadn’t gotten much sleep. 

 

„Happy?“, Tony asked with tired sarcasm. 

 

Steve felt confusingly unsatisfied, even though he had gotten what he wanted. „Thanks“, he said rather stiffly, „but I think it’s too late now anyway.“ Tony only shrugged at that, for once not rising to the bait. It was probably just too early in the morning for him to bicker with Steve, so he turned his focus on Barton instead. 

 

„And what’s with you, Clint? You’re no better then Buck!“, he accused the archer. „Why would you even drink from the same carton as them?“ He motioned to Bucky and Tony, who now both crowded the kitchen table. Tony held a donut in his left hand, that looked like it had seen better days and Steve wondered briefly who the hell had put it in the fridge in the first place. 

 

His thoughts were abruptly pulled back as he encountered a confused look from Barton, who had abandoned the tablet in favor of the conversation at hand. „Why wouldn’t I?“, he asked, genuinely puzzled. „I mean, after last night it would be weird if I didn't, right?“

 

For a moment, Steve didn’t understand. Surely his question was reasonable enough, it wasn’t normal for grown men to share juice cartons nowadays, was it? Then Clint’s words sunk in and his mind provided him with „after last night“ in brightly lit neon letters before his inner eye. His emotions must have shown on his face because Clint looked a little concerned, as if Steve was about to faint. 

 

„He was at that gallery thing with Natasha last night“, Tony provided through a mouthful of donut. Yes, Steve had been out last night and he had come home later than usual. In retrospect, it had been suspiciously quiet but he had accredited it to his neighbors taking a break for once. They needed to sleep after all, even if their stamina let Steve doubt that fact sometimes.

 

„Wait, you’ve been… you’ve been with  _them_  last night?“, Steve asked Clint incredulously. 

 

Clint looked alarmingly glad that Steve had finally gotten it. „Yeah, so it’d be pretty strange if I’d mind drinking from the same cup now, wouldn’t it?“, he elaborated as if to make sure Steve and him were on common ground again.

 

Steve in turn gaped at him, his mind reeling. 

 

„ _What_?“, he blurted out at last, when his brain had properly processed the new piece of information. 

 

„What  _what_?“, Clint asked, right back to being confused. For a spy, he could be pretty dense, sometimes. 

 

Steve’s emotions began to blend into one disturbing mass of feelings. He was surprised, confused, weirded out and put aback. But mostly, he was pissed and he couldn’t even discern, what was worse: everybody doing it with each other behind his back or them acting as if it was perfectly normal.

 

„Are you kidding me?!“, he snapped. „Bad enough, that the two of them switch from outright war to… whatever this is! Now you’re telling me you’re part of this, too?“ He slowed down for a second, realization dawning on him. „Wait… you’re married! What about your wife?“ He felt a little sick and frankly much closer to fainting than he’d like to admit. 

 

„Whoa okay, relax big guy!“, Clint said in a tone that was meant to be placating. „First of all, my wife knows and doesn’t mind. And secondly, why do you care? It’s not like we’re harming anybody… We’re consenting adults and all that.“

 

„He’s right, Steve“, Bucky piped up. „Thor’s been with us as well and Jane’s fine with it. This isn’t the fortieth anymore…!“

 

Steve closed his eyes and tried to let that sink in. It didn’t work.

 

„Are you okay, buddy?“, Tony asked anxiously. „You look a little pale.“ 

 

There was a long, uncomfortable moment of suspenseful silence. Then Steve spoke up again, his voice dangerously quiet. „So, is there anybody on the team you haven’t slept with?“ He pierced Tony and Bucky with his most challenging Captain America gaze. 

 

That finally caught their full attention and at last, they looked positively afraid and slightly guilty. Tony even stopped chewing on his donut. Neither of them dared to answer.

 

„Maybe I’m old fashioned but in my opinion, sleeping around isn’t the decent thing to do, even if it’s not the fortieth anymore. And if you really have to do that, at least keep it private. I have no interest in front row seats to your sex life!“

 

Three pairs of eyes blinked at him in stunned silence. 

 

Deciding that he had probably stomached as much as he could in one day, he got up and went over to the sink, where he placed his half eaten bowl of cereal. He’d clean it up later. 

 

He could feel them watching his every move but he refused to break down. Instead, he walked out of the kitchen with measured steps, not looking back once. 

 

 

 

„Steve?“

 

There was a gentle knock on his door and it was unmistakably Bucky’s voice asking for permission to enter. 

 

„Yes“, he called over from his position on the couch. The door opened hesitantly and Bucky peered through the crack, automatically scanning the entire room before settling on Steve. 

 

„Can I come in?“, he asked overly polite. Steve rolled his eyes and taking that as consent, Bucky stepped in. He took a few steps in Steve’s direction before he came to a stop in the middle of the room, obviously insecure about where to position himself. 

 

All that pussyfooting around came a little late in Steve’s opinion, after he knew by heart how Bucky sounded when he orgasmed. „God, Buck! Just sit down!“, he ordered and his friend hurried to comply, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

 

„Look, Steve“, Bucky began, searching out his eyes and holding them. „I’m sorry. I… we… we thought you’d be comfortable with it, like everybody else. I get that you don’t approve of what we do, but I really like what we’ve built up and I don’t wanna lose it.“ 

 

„I don’t want you to lose anything, Buck!“, Steve reassured him quickly. „I’m happy for both of you, I really am! This whole concept is new to me and it’ll need some time getting used to. But I support that! Still, you’re not just being together or falling in love…. You’re pulling everybody into your relationship, even people that don’t want to be part of it!“

 

Bucky seemed to mull his words over before he answered. „And you don’t want to be part of it?“, he asked carefully, gently.

 

Steve didn’t know how to respond to that. „I don’t know“, he said truthfully. 

 

„I thought, after the first time… you know, when you - err… stumbled in on us…“, he checked if Steve understood before he continued, his cheeks flushing a little. „Well, I thought you liked it.“

 

Now Steve could feel a blush spreading on his own face. „I… uhm… maybe a little“, he admitted.

 

A tiny smirk played around Bucky’s mouth. „Okay, so how about this: we try to tune it down around you and keep our hands to ourselves while you figure out what you want. And you come to us when you’re ready.“

 

Steve tried not to let the lighting bolt of excitement that was racing down his spine show on his face as he nodded.

 

 

It was a few weeks later (three, not that Steve counted), that Steve found himself in front of Bucky’s closed door again. Inside, it was quiet, but Steve knew that his teammates where home. 

 

Just as last time, he didn’t give himself the chance to get cold feet. Instead, he knocked sharply on the dark wood and waited patiently until Tony opened the door. He was in his red sweatpants again, but his upper body was bare and Steve’s mouth watered at the sight. 

 

Stark raised one questioning brow at him, taunting him to explain the disturbance. 

 

Steve felt his confidence fading, nervousness taking it’s place. „Uhh, I’ve made up my mind?“, he suggested.

 

Tony’s mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin. „Took you long enough."


End file.
